


A Question of Trust

by tinarebekka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinarebekka/pseuds/tinarebekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking for something you want is not always easy – as is listening to your partner’s wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Harry Potter Kinkfest and first posted an Livejournal on Feb. 7th, 2010.

About four weeks into his relationship with Harry Potter Draco Malfoy made a serious mistake. He was driven by the best of intentions when he suggested for them to switch positions during sex from time to time. Draco figured it only made sense. After all he loved to get fucked and why should he deny Harry that pleasure? 

Only when his up to that day awesome sex life ended abruptly, Draco realised that his innocent suggestion might not have been as welcome as he had thought it would be. Harry made his point perfectly clear by blowing up in his face and leaving. 

Draco was pouting, uh, busy being disappointed, just like Harry was, but when his right hand started to suffer from repetitive strain disorder and they still hadn’t anything resembling a normal sex life again, he decided to take action. 

He began to stalk Harry in earnest and after about a week of grovelling and not quite work safe innuendos, Harry gave in. Maybe it was because his hand had started to hurt, too, Draco wasn’t sure and he didn’t care. He was just happy to have Harry back in his life and his bed…not to mention his arse. 

He didn’t really want to rock the boat so soon after getting Harry back, but Draco still felt the urge to coax Harry into the joys of getting fucked. Instead of addressing the topic directly, Draco figured it’d be a better idea to approach things a little more subtly. If he had learned anything in his youth, it was how to manipulate people to get his way and that acting like that was perfectly alright. He didn't necessarily think that way anymore but he figured that desperate situations justified desperate means. 

It didn’t take him long to settle for his plan, gathering the courage to actually go for it took him about a week. Draco had always hated blindly obeying orders and now that he was free to do what he wanted, he found that he didn’t like his own orders that much. 

All those thoughts were very far away now, though. Harry was lying on his back, legs bent and feet pressed firmly onto the mattress to get some leverage, his hands alternately clawing at Draco’s thighs and ass and pulling on his cock. Draco enjoyed the attention and the sensation of Harry thrusting into him. He pushed himself upright and revelled in the increasing depth of Harry’s dick in him. 

Experimentally leaning back until his back touched Harry’s thighs, Draco forced his eyes open and looked down at his boyfriend. He loved Harry like this, flushed and utterly enthralled in their actions. Panting, he fisted his own cock, tugging on it. It felt so good. If only Harry knew what he was missing out on. 

Maybe now was the moment he had been waiting for? Draco reached behind himself, his fingers trailing over his stretched rim, stroking Harry each time he pulled out. As he got no complaints, his fingers grew bolder, travelling lower over Harry’s perineum and toward his hole. It wasn’t a comfortable position for Draco to be in, but he was willing to deal with it. 

Watching the minute twitches on Harry’s features, he gently rubbed one finger over the tiny opening. The finger, slick with lube and sweat, slid easily in to the first knuckle. Draco paid close attention to Harry’s reaction and noticed the exact moment when Harry’s mind caught up with the situation and his expression changed from bliss to very pissed off in a split second. Before things took a nasty turn once more, Draco pulled back and let himself fall forward again, draping his body over Harry’s and kissing him senseless, distracting him quite successfully. 

Afterwards, when they should lie in bed, sated, snuggled up to one another and indulging in some light snogging, Harry was up and halfway dressed even before Draco had found the energy to clean himself, magically by casting a cleansing charm on himself or manually. He sighed. 

“Harry, come on. It wasn’t that bad, was it?” 

“Doesn’t matter… You knew I didn’t want it and you blatantly ignored my wishes. I’ve got every right to be pissed, I think.” 

“And now? You're just going to leave?” Draco fought to keep the incredulous tone out of his voice. Yes, he had ignored Harry’s wishes, but that had been his plan after all. He couldn’t really apologize for that. And Harry had enjoyed himself – until he started thinking about it. So that meant Harry wanted it, he just didn’t want to want it. Draco would never understand why people kept calling him complicated. Ridiculous! Compared to Harry he was harmless. 

“Be glad I didn’t hex your balls off,” Harry snarled and left the bedroom, probably in search of his shoes. Things had been a little hectic earlier and even Draco wasn’t sure anymore where they had abandoned them, not that he planned to help Harry leave him here. 

Rolling out of bed after all, Draco pulled a shirt over his head; anything that wouldn’t make him feel too exposed, and followed his seething partner into the living room. 

*&*&* 

They made up only a few days later when Draco had had enough of Harry’s pouting. He had ended up letting him go that night, figuring the guy might need some space to come to terms with his emotions. And he had been proven right, because this time it was Harry who came to find him, and by now things were looking good once more. 

Well, things looked great where Draco was concerned, because while he had no idea what had happened for Harry to change his mind, he had actually asked Draco to fuck him one night and Draco had been only too willing to indulge him, of course. 

So their sex life had altered dramatically and Draco had been ecstatic – for a while. At first they switched positions on a regular basis and he loved it, but then, without a reason, it was him fucking Harry all the time. He wasn’t exactly complaining, but he had preferred the situation before. 

Draco never said anything but kept watching Harry closely. And that was why he noticed the fleeting look of disappointment on Harry’s features when he pulled his fingers out after preparing him one time. Draco had been extra thoroughly that night, feeling incredibly horny and figuring that if he used all four fingers to spread Harry, he wouldn’t need to hold back when he fucked him at last. 

Harry had spread his legs eagerly, making room for Draco to lie between them, and obviously enjoyed his ministrations. Draco, having expected him to pull away when he had inserted the forth finger, had been surprised to hear Harry cry out and feel him push himself firmly onto the fingers inside him, fucking him. There hadn’t been enough blood left in Draco’s brain to make sense of that, and the disappointment he had thought he had seen was forgotten just as quickly when he buried himself deep inside Harry’s tight body. 

Afterwards Draco was happily lying in Harry’s arms, allowing himself to be cuddled and petted to sleep. 

*&*&* 

Nothing reminded Draco of anything resembling to what he thought he had seen on Harry’s features that night for days, but one night, when he was, once again, preparing Harry’s body to accommodate his dick, there was that look flickering over his face again when Draco pulled his fingers back. 

Unlike the last time, Draco stopped his actions, he didn’t align his cock with Harry’s entrance and push in; this time he sat back on his haunches and locked his eyes with Harry’s, hissing when the other man dared to evade his glance. 

“Uh-uh, no, you won’t.” Then his tone softened again. “What’s wrong? Is there anything you’d like to tell me?” 

Harry shook his head vehemently. 

“You sure? For a moment it looked differently. We don’t have a problem, do we?” Draco bit back a scathing ‘Potter’ at the end of his question. They were supposed to be past that and he didn’t want to pick a fight with Harry – not in general and certainly not when both of them were horny as hell and conveniently situated in the same bed. 

“No, no… Everything’s great.” Harry hastened to reassure him. Unfortunately Draco was too good a liar himself and he was able to identify the untruth of Harry’s statement easily. 

“Draco? Just go on with it.” There was a pleading undertone in Harry’s voice and seeing him lying there in front of him like that, legs spread with his arse slicked and stretched, was a very tempting sight indeed. 

“In a moment… As soon as you tell me what you need. Come on,” Draco coaxed. “You want something, don’t you?” 

The blush on Harry’s face, combined with his gaze flickering nervously about, never settling on anything and avoiding Draco’s eyes at all cost, told Draco he had been dead-on. 

And it made him curious. Harry wasn’t shy about letting him know what he liked and what he didn't. Hell, the not liking something part had been vocalized rather loudly before. Well, Draco was intrigued to say the least. “Tell me.” 

Draco prodded Harry’s thigh, trying to get his attention. 

“Hmm.” 

“Hmm: yes or hmm: no?” 

“It’s…” Harry trailed off and sighed. 

Draco watched Harry’s dick soften completely. He didn’t need to take a look at his own to know that his arousal was shot to pieces as well. He should probably be angry about that but somehow he found that the dominate thing he was feeling was concern. 

Their relationship was still young and they had spent the better part of it in bed, not talking much, or being pissed with each other for some reason or another. Most of the time angry sex ensued and they were back to square one, but really, none of that helped Draco now. 

He wasn’t with Harry just for the sex. He could get sex much easier somewhere else. No, he was with Harry because he genuinely liked the idiot and therefore he was determined to make him talk. That was the point of a relationship, wasn’t it? Trusting your partner, trusting them enough to confide in them and then trusting them to not ridicule you for what you shared. 

“Seriously, Harry. Just tell me. I promise you I won’t run away screaming and I won’t laugh and I will still lo-like you.” Draco winced, barely covering the slip of his tongue with fussing about until he came to lie beside Harry. Rolling onto his side, facing Harry, he studied him carefully. 

“It’s nothing scary, is it?” 

Now it was Harry’s time to flinch. “Define ‘scary’.” 

“Huh…” Draco was baffled. “I don’t know. It doesn’t involve… dead people? Violence?” 

“No! God… No, it’s nothing like that, I swear.” 

Draco waited for Harry to continue and it took him a few moments to accept that there wouldn’t be more. He was uncomfortable with the entire situation but there was no way for Draco Malfoy to admit that he wasn’t in control. 

“Spill it.” 

When he still got no answer, Draco figured it might be better to change tactics. He just had to know, not because he was interested and wanted to do everything in his might to make their sex life better, to make Harry feel good, no. He was just intrigued because, well, the great Harry Potter being kinky? That had to be kind of interesting – and hot. 

Thinking some physical contact could be the solution that helped making Harry to feel more secure, Draco aligned their bodies and rested his hand on Harry’s hip. “So?” 

Harry looked at him warily, absentmindedly playing with the fingers of the hand situated close to his groin. He drew a deep breath and blurted, “Fisting.” 

Eyes wide, Draco gulped. Surely he couldn’t have heard that right? “What?” 

Harry tensed. He rolled over, facing away from Draco, and muttered something about something being a bad idea. 

There was a note in his tone that made Draco’s breath hitch. 

“What are you talking about? I haven’t done anything so far. I haven’t uttered one word, so you’ve got no idea what I think.” Maybe he shouldn’t push this, but what if he was right and Harry was talking himself into believing only Merlin knew what? 

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you. It’s sick, I know. I’ll go home.” Harry sounded defeated as he started to get out of bed. 

“No!” Draco still wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but he was certain that he didn’t want Harry to leave. If he let Harry go now, Draco wasn’t sure if he’d ever come back. 

Harry looked down at Draco and frowned. “Well, you’re not happy about what I said, are you?” 

No, happy was taking things a bit far. But well, he could certainly give it some thought if it meant so much to Harry. 

“Stay.” Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry’s wrist and gently tugged at it. 

Harry let him pull him back to his side and Draco was relieved. A bit. “Is this… Have you been thinking about doing that for awhile now? And, I mean… Have you tried it before?” 

Harry shook his head. “No. I haven’t told anyone about it before.” 

And he just told me, Draco thought. It was hard to believe, but obviously he was someone special for Harry to trust him like that. He wouldn’t dismiss him light-heartedly, if only just because of that. “I… I’m not sure if I can do what you want me to, but I swear I will think about it, okay?” 

Something like gratefulness settled over Harry’s features and he nodded. Draco stifled a sigh and pulled him closer. 

*&*&* 

It took Draco a few days of thinking, really thinking about what he wanted. He knew giving in to Harry’s desire just for his sake would be a mistake. Well, he wasn’t someone to sacrifice himself for someone else anyway, so he didn’t understand why his mind even went there. 

He got over himself and went to look for information and regretted it the instant his eyes focused on the first picture. That had to hurt like hell, didn't it? Draco was really taken aback, even more than he had thought he’d be. He couldn’t do that, there was no way he’d be able to hurt Harry, even if he asked him to. 

Forcing himself to take one closer look because he owed it to Harry – and where had that come from? – Draco noticed the expression on the fistee’s face. He didn’t look pained. But maybe he just concealed it, a voice inside his head argued. Yes, but what if it really feels good, he asked himself. He had never been one to complain if his bed partner was well endowed. Maybe a hand was just one step further and also one step further on the feel-good-scale? 

In the end Draco decided to at least give it a try. If nothing else, Harry would owe him for that. He gathered as much information as he could get and stocked up on lubrication. He made a point in being extra nice to Harry on the chosen day, trying to show him that he could be trusted and that he was interested in Harry’s wellbeing. 

In the evening, when they got home – uh, Draco’s home, of course – he led Harry into the living room. The lights were dimmed and the room was warm enough due to the brightly burning flames in the fireplace. Draco congratulated himself on his foresight. 

He had covered the seat of the couch with a towel, even draped one over the backrest and placed whatever else he thought he might need within reach. 

Harry took in the scene and clicked his tongue. “I take it that your answer is yes, you want to give it a try?” 

Draco nodded. He was nervous and didn’t trust his voice. He was still reluctant about the whole situation but determined to make it good for Harry. He never did things half-heartedly. 

Harry hugged him tightly, almost squeezing the life out of him. “Thank you.” 

Draco merely nodded and then cleared his throat before he asked Harry to get naked. 

“You will stay dressed?” 

Draco wavered. On many pictures he’d seen the active person had been wearing varying amounts of clothing. “Um, no…” It didn’t matter. He didn’t intend to dress in leather or meet any of the other clichés he had seen, either. It was just the two of them and he could do whatever he wanted, right? 

They both shed their clothes, throwing quick glances into each other’s direction but maintained a small distance between them. Draco figured he was not the only one being nervous as hell. 

He motioned for Harry to go the couch and slowly followed him there. “I… Look, I don’t know what will be the best position for this, so I thought we could try one and if it sucks, you just let me know?” Draco hated the insecurity in his voice but Harry didn’t seem to mind. He just stood in front of the couch and looked at Draco enquiringly. 

“How do you want me?” 

“Well, how about you kneel on the seat? That way you can brace yourself on the backrest or even rest your upper body on it. Would that be okay?” Merlin, what had he been thinking? Why not just make him kneel on the bed or lie on his back, his legs pulled back? Why make it even more difficult than it had to be? 

Harry grinned and went into position. “Like that?” 

Oh. Oh, okay, wow. Draco mentally slapped himself on the back, for a moment he had almost forgotten how to breathe. “Perfect.” 

Harry turned his head and watched Draco getting comfortable by sitting on the coffee table. He didn’t let on what he thought of that and if he was wondering how Draco could arrange sitting on a table with his upbringing, he hid it just fine. 

“What’s with all of that lube? You could just use a spell or two?” 

Maybe now was the time to confess that most of his knowledge was based on Muggle porn and a few things he had found on something called the internet. He wasn’t prepared to let Harry know how he had asked Hermione for a quick coaching on how to use a computer, though. 

Harry snickered. “You did research?” 

“I had to!” Draco defended himself. “I don’t want to hurt you, you idiot.” 

The snicker died down and Harry looked as insecure as Draco felt. “Do you want this? Like, really?” 

“Yes,” Draco reassured him. He ran his hands over Harry’s flanks, feeling the tension there. “Relax, or it won’t work.” 

“Huh, yeah, thanks for the reminder. That helped,” Harry snorted. 

“We will stop if it hurts, okay? And if you change your mind due to whatever reason, you tell me.” 

Draco’s hands had never stopped their soft caress. Now he trailed one of them over Harry’s arse cheeks, the other one rested lightly on his lower back. The more Harry relaxed the more confident Draco felt. They were still in familiar territory and it’d be just fine. 

Eventually he reached for a jar of lube and slicked up the fingers of one hand. It wasn’t any different from what they had done before and despite his obvious nervousness, Harry took four fingers with no difficulties at all. 

When Harry moaned and arched into Draco’s touch satisfyingly, he decided to up the ante. Leaving his right hand where it was, he dipped the fingers of his left into the jar. Just shoving his hand up there completely seemed to be cruel; maybe one or two more digits would help stretch Harry more gently. 

Pulling his right hand back slightly, he slipped one more finger inside. Harry pulled back at the intrusion, growling. 

Draco followed his movement, but didn’t push further. Maybe the chosen position wasn’t so bad after all. 

He waited for Harry to move his hips back toward his hands before he pressed more firmly into him. This time Harry cried out but stayed put. Draco cursed, using his shoulder to awkwardly wipe some of the sweat of off his forehead. Hot. It was hot in here, wasn’t it? 

Draco lost track of time. Even hard-pressed he wouldn’t be able to tell how much time had passed before he deemed Harry to be ready trying to take a whole hand. It was hard to think at all. Somehow he had had the prudence to put a cock ring first on Harry and quite soon after on himself because it was needed. The latter part was what had really surprised him. But Merlin, Harry was hot like that. Moaning, screaming, his body glistening with sweat. He was still bracing himself with one hand; the other arm was folded under his chest and he was partly draped over the backrest. 

Harry whined when Draco removed his hands. One hand moved to rest on Harry’s hip instinctively. “Shush, it’s okay. Just need more lube.” Reaching blindly into the jar, Draco blinked, ripping his eyes off of Harry and looking down. Where had all the lube gone? Shrugging, Draco reached for the next jar lined up and muttered a spell to open it. How did Muggles manage these things one-handed? 

Leaving his hand where it was on Harry’s hip, Draco pointed his fingers, trying to fold his hand as much as he could and started to insert it, a millimetre at a time. For the first time of his life he was grateful for being delicately boned. When he had gotten to the knuckles, Harry howled and Draco was this close to call the whole bloody thing off. 

Panting hard, he waited. He didn’t dare to move one muscle, afraid he’d hurt Harry even more. Hell, even pulling out might cause more pain. Damn it all. 

A hand grabbled for Draco’s on Harry’s hip, its fingers closing around it in a vice-like grip. Draco held his hand still, but moved the rest of his body forward, allowing Harry to bring their joined hands up to his chest. 

“Harry? Is this okay?” 

“Yeah…’s good.” Harry’s voice was hoarse, he was panting, too. 

Draco waited a little longer, and then he bit his lower lip in concentration, cautiously pushing his hand forward. 

His head was lying next to Harry’s on the backrest of the couch, their eyes locked. Still Draco could detect no pain on Harry’s features. “Okay?” he asked once more. He had to be sure. 

“Uh huh…” 

When Harry loosened the grip on Draco’s hand, he pulled himself upright again, returning to his earlier position on the coffee table. The sight that greeted him was mind-boggling. He watched his hand, fascinated, buried up to his wrist in Harry’s arse, his body stretching to accommodate him. 

Giving in to a flash of thought, Draco reached for Harry’s hand, encouraging him to reach behind himself and placed the fingers on his wrist. 

“Oh, fuck.” 

Harry gave a full-bodied shudder and Draco had to agree. If it hadn’t been for the cock ring he’d come now for sure. Well, probably repeatedly by now. All of those sounds Harry made had taken a toll on Draco’s composure, not to mention the writhing and pushing back and wordlessly demanding more, but that was just…guh! 

Some indefinite period of time later Draco was consumed by his want, his desire, to fuck Harry. He wanted to replace his hand with his cock so badly he thought he might die. 

Harry was moaning constantly by now, arching his back and begging Draco to let him come. But he also showed clear signs of exhaustion, his legs trembling, the whole body shivering under the strain and Draco decided that it was enough. As much as he’d love to fuck Harry into the next week, he couldn’t do this to him. Not like that. 

With a flick of his hand both cock rings snapped open and it took only three rough strokes for Harry to explode, or at least that was what it felt like to Draco. Draco, with his groin pressed against Harry’s hip, needed no further stimulation to follow him right over the edge. 

They landed on the couch in a sweaty, panting heap. Draco had the presence of mind to make sure not too much of his weight came to rest on Harry. As he found his breath again, he used the returning strength in his limbs and sorted them until he sat on the couch with his partner on his lap, resting against his chest. 

Harry smiled weakly at him, whispering his thanks for not being made to sit on his backside. Draco chuckled but quickly switched his expression to concern. “Are you in much pain?” 

“No. Just…sore, I think. And I probably won’t be able to move at all for the next few days.” 

Humming, Draco shook his head. “It’ll be fine. I’ve got something for you.” 

To his credit Harry didn’t flinch at the prospect of another surprise. He fixed those big, green eyes on Draco’s and just waited for him to elaborate on his plan. 

“Trust me?” 

“I guess we’ve already established that.” 

Hiding his face-splitting grin in Harry’s hair, Draco asked him to warp his limbs around him and hang on. He managed to get them to the bathroom, proud that he had been able to carry Harry without any magical aid and waited for him to take in his surroundings. 

“Like what you see?” 

In the split second before Harry’s feet touched the ground, he felt heavier all of a sudden but before Draco had the chance to ask, he had his arms full of Harry once more. 

“It’s perfect! Everything is. Wow. Thank you so much, Draco! That’s just what I would wish for if I found my brain again…” Harry waved his arms behind Draco’s back, possibly gesturing at the candles, the tub filled with still hot water. The air was scented with citrus fragrances and the room was pleasantly temperate. Harry couldn’t see, and due to the other fragrances, smell the healing potions floating in the water and Draco didn’t plan to tell him. 

Stepping into the big tub, he motioned for Harry to follow him. They arranged their bodies, and Draco reached for a soft sponge, running it gently over Harry’s chest, belly and groin. He grinned when Harry’s cock twitched at his touch. 

Harry batted the hand and the sponge away from his bits. “Too soon…” 

Adjusting his ministrations immediately, Draco concentrated on Harry’s thighs instead. The muscles were still tense and he put the sponge away, using his fingers to massage them gently. “Better?” 

Instead of an answer Harry just sighed and let his head fall back against Draco’s shoulder. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, lost in thought, before he glanced directly at Draco. “Will there be a next time?” 

Draco gulped. While part of him admired Harry’s balls for asking him outright, he didn’t know what to say. Before he could process his thoughts on the matter, he heard himself say, “Yes.” 

 

THE END


End file.
